Simple
by Mayumi
Summary: what if... you had to let go of something you wanted to keep forever... will you do it? MitMiya


Title: Simple  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Mayumi  
  
Genre: I don't know WHAT this is. all I know is that's it YAOI and it has a speck of romance.  
  
Pairing: You can guess. ~.^  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Yes. FFN. Babble.take it if you like. I don't want it.^__^  
  
Email: mayumi.chan@email.com  
  
Warning: As always, this is solely fan fiction, I don't even know them that well so that means this will be VERY very OOC.^^;;; if you don't like it just by the title you can leave~ ^^;;; ^^;;; Flames would be gladly received with an open heart and mind. jut don't make it TOO hot. I might burn. ^^;;; urm. it's a bit jumpy too. I need to polish up my skills. and I'm not doing a fine job at that either. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: everything's not mine. Done.  
  
This is for Liete-san ^-^ me put a title on it now. yay~  
  
  
  
~There are so many things we hold on to in life, and we don't think we can ever let go of any of them. we don't ever want to let go of the special thing that bonds you with one person, but, what if losing something. something dear to you is the main key to get your true happiness? Will you do it?~  
  
It was another day and training was commencing in Shohoku high. It may have seemed to be a normal practice for coming bystanders but the air in the gym was sad and remorseful. It was time to bid their precious seniors farewell.  
  
However, one senior wasn't leaving just yet with this impression, he had to somehow show to everyone that even the last can be great and it was not the last day for them nor the least but it has opened doors of opportunities to the three and with these opportunities, he had wanted to make people celebrate though he really did not feel like it for he did not want to leave with a heavy heart and the pain of letting go of something he held as most dear to him, and somehow with fiery determination he made the practice as lively as he possibly could, with all his powers as a mere human being. This teen was known as Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
Alongside with him was a woman with a matched fervour. She was known to reign with an iron fist, or in this case an iron fan. She had the power to make men yield to her in the most unbecoming ways but it had brought their spirits up. And the fact that she had exquisite beauty on her side, then boys in the team were a bit lightened up. And her name was Ayako. No. Just plain Ayako.  
  
And the last of the non-sullen people was a short boy with muffin-shaped hair and sleepy looking eyes, the new captain, a short boy with an earring on one ear and looked as though he was struck with Cupid's arrow. His antics were enough to keep the practice half as lively with the insults he had garnered. And this funny and albeit love-struck teen was called Miyagi Ryota or is still called anyway.  
  
But, it was not enough.  
  
What was important that day was the fact that the two seniors that had kept alive the team were leaving. Leaving the basketball team to study for their entrance exams. The icy one had snorted at such a reason for he thought basketball was most important and the firey one had boisterously laughed at them. They both cared for the well fare of the team even though they were freshmen and this was the way they had shown it. Without the gorilla like team captain the one who really ruled with his iron fist and yes, just his fist, they had no idea on how they would win.  
  
The other members of the club however did not feel the excitement that the three were feeling, they were all miserable and though they had tried their best to stay as ever smiling as they should be, they weren't feeling it from the bottom of their hearts. The members of the team were remorseful as the people they respected, the people they admired, the people who fulfilled their dreams of winning, were going away. And there was nothing they could do, because that was how time passes by without a person even knowing it. And they had to let go. Their dribbles and sprints were slow, their passing was clumsy and they had no sense of direction missing every shot they made from free throws to three point shots, total air balls, all of them, then you have to count the fact that the stretching done was pretty useless also, they didn't have the energy to stretch correctly.  
  
" Assemble!" The gruff military tone of the gorilla-like captain rung in the interiors of the gym. At his left stood the new captain and the cheeky ex-gangster while on his right stood the former vice captain. It didn't go unnoticed the tears that the three seniors had to hide from them. When the former captain spoke again, his voice was rougher and it was sounding a little bit teary.  
  
" Shohoku. I've. been in this team for three years. and. all I have to say is. ' We are strong!'" then the gorilla like man roared, emphasizing his meaning wanting to seem brave even though he was fighting. Then he gave way for the one with the floppy brown hair and shining glasses, clearly a way to hide his eyes from the gazes of people as not to see his tears.  
  
" Minna-san. thank you for all the great memories we have. I've learned that time will never stop for one man or another. and. the best for the best. but learn this. I. I. I won't forget you." Kogure whispered the word 'family' before he turned his back, everyone could have sworn they saw his shoulders shaking. And next that was called to speak was the former gangster with a pair of exquisite sapphire eyes.  
  
" I don't think I want to say anything in front of you all," he started his voice wasn't quivering and there was no sign in his eyes, just a steely glint, " I've already talked to myself last night, and as I want to say. I'm letting go of this team, even though I don't want to. Time passes so quickly. it has no time for injuries or whatsoever. So. what should I say? Well. you can do it, and you need to do it, for all our sakes. G'luck," this man just shrugged as he avoided the queries that lit up in the eyes of his juniors. Then the shortest of them all came forward and clapped his hands twice. Afterwards everyone huddled and yelled, ' We are Strong!' and all left to clean the place or take showers. And they went someplace to eat afterwards.  
  
The so-called party was almost lifeless. All of them sat there and ate, even the usually fighting duo of Shohoku were surrounded in an air of definite sadness. Yes, everyone was affected by the departure of his or her seniors.  
  
" Sheesh!" the blue-eyed senior exclaimed loudly, " is this a party or what? Am I attending a funeral party? This is so lame."  
  
" I agree with Mitsui-kun minna." the timid one raised his voice, his glasses flashing, " It's not the end of the world ne? And we aren't dying tomorrow or anything. so let's try to make this an unforgettable experience!" the juniors of the team looked up half-heartedly and tried to smile, even the fervent spirit of the manageress looked dampened.  
  
" Minna." the shooting guard or the former shooting guard spoke up again, " if this won't be enjoyable then what's the point of it? I mean, if it's not gonna be fun then I'm leaving, I've got better things to do like. studying for the entrance exams."  
  
" We all know you won't study sempai," the meek looking second year with the slanted eyes spoke up, " we all know you'd rather have a fun time than anything else. maybe have a drink with Tetsuo-san and the like."  
  
" Ah." the senior agreed, " it'd be better than having you lot for companions!"  
  
" Mitchy! Are you implying that we are no fun? The Tensai does not permit such doubts!" the redheaded monkey spoke up for all of them and at once, the hesitant laughs of the group became heartier as they sat and ate as a family.  
  
At the end of the night, most of them were hugging the seniors who were ready to go home. They had not noticed the muffin-shaped hair of a man sulking in the dark nor had they seen those dangerous eyes of him to flash sadly as he looked unto the cheekier senior. As the last person bud farewell and as they made their way, the stealth that was necessary for the point guard helped the teen to follow the senior as discreetly as possible.  
  
" Miyagi," the senior said shortly, " I know you're there somewhere."  
  
" How did you know?" the teen slowly made his way out of the shadows, " I knew I had not made a sound Mitsui-san."  
  
" We gangsters think alike," came his cheeky response as well as a smirk, " so. what do you want?" he asked as he leaned at the nearest lamppost, " impossible that you follow me for nothing right?"  
  
" Mitsui-san. I just wanted to know. if what you told me was true. if what you told me on the other night was true," the new captain stuttered as he teetered and tottered on his feet, " I need to kn."  
  
The senior of them both did not let him finish instead asked him solemnly, " what? That I love you?"  
  
" Hai." the shorter boy nodded shyly, " W-why. couldn't you have just left things the way they were? I mean. I was happy chasing Aya-chan!"  
  
" And you think that I was happy? I wasn't happy before I told you and I'm not happy AFTER! I don't know what to think anymore! What to say when I'm in front of you." his eyebrows drew close to each other, " you think I don't want to take back those things? I've been wishing so much to shut this stupid mouth of mine! But I CAN'T!"  
  
" Why. why. do you think you love me then?" the brown-eyes of the other fellow were suddenly transfixed on the ground, " I'm asking. no, begging you to give me an answer. please."  
  
" I don't KNOW!" the senior roared," it just felt so right! I mean. you've been in love right? You just KNOW it, you feel it in your heart and it's calling for you. che. I've never been good with words. Bu-but. what I want you to see is that. I'm trying to let go of you, of our memories. our memories in the basketball club. so that I won't hold you back from loving your precious Aya-chan anymore." this statement ended in a whisper, barely audible if it were faced with the noise of everyday but not when it was plain night and the only thing you can hear are crickets.  
  
" Sem.pai?" the short boy was at a loss of words, he looked deep in thought after what the older one had told him and he had no reply, " I."  
  
" I don't think it'd work between us," the depressed teen butted in, " I'm letting you go Miyagi. Be free."  
  
" Come back to the team sempai! We need you!"  
  
" I won't!" the boy yelled to his kouhai and ran away running towards his home.  
  
There was nothing but silence that night and everything was deadened by the loss of lovers in the night. There was no love to be shared. There was nothing but the cold, desolate night creeping into everyone's souls.  
  
O ±  
  
" Hisashi. wake up. you have a visitor." a kindly old lady of maybe about 52 rapped on the door of the ex-gangster.  
  
" I don't want visitors," he answered gruffly his muffled voice coming out of his pillow.  
  
" I don't know why you won't see him dear but I let him in anyway. He seemed so desperate to talk to you and I knew that he really needs to talk to you, do you understand?" the lady's voice came out firm unlike the kindly pleasant voice, it had come out almost as though a mother was forcing her son to do something he didn't want to do but it was that case after all, " In fact! I've got a key to your room and I'm opening it and I'm letting him in."  
  
" H-hello sempai." a voice stuttered making the elder one flutter his eyes open and leave the comforts of his pillow.  
  
" M-miyagi? What are YOU doing here?" this man answered angrily. The muffin- haired man shifted from one foot to another closing the door silently and then coming near to the other man's dishevelled figure. Hurt was seen in the eyes of both but there were no better way of solving this.  
  
" I-I'm sorry."  
  
" For what? For stealing my heart? Oh you don't need to feel sorry! I was the fool! I was the one who had left my barriers down! I can't even understand why I did! It was like a moth being attracted to a fire," eyes of blue flashed angrily as bile had risen from his stomach and butterflies fluttered around with it.  
  
" N-no. I came to say I'm sorry for what happened because. I just realized that I DO love for you. and I want to live for you and live with you and I'd do anything as long as it's with you and for you and I don't want anybody BUT you." the shorter man confessed, " and I understand if it's too late. I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't act this way cause it's NOT like you. we're just kids. And we're NOT serious," he reached his hand out and patted the older man's shoulder quietly, " unless of course you DO want to live up to your name. oldie!"  
  
" I am NOT an oldie!" the older man growled, and then he prowled silently out of bed and tackled the man with the funny shaped hair. He then tickled the man till they were both breathless.  
  
" I love you." he whispered breathlessly.  
  
" Urm. I'll think about it," came the reply, which earned him another round of tickles and then the scene ended with a kiss.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
